


Mistakes

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "I've made a lot of mistakes." He took another step. Now there was less than five feet between them. All he needed to do was get the knife away from him."Really?" Jack sounded shocked, like Sam making a mistake was the most unrealistic thing he had ever heard. It made his heart flutter and break at the same time.Sam nodded. "Yeah, I've made little mistakes like lying but I also opened the gates of Hell.""Of Hell?" Jack questioned.





	Mistakes

When Sam first saw Jack with a blood covered knife he panicked. He pulled out his gun and whipped around, looking at the room. He feared that someone had somehow gotten in and got Jack. But no one was there. Sam lowered his gun and looked at Jack.

Small, little Jack. With wide, puppy dog eyes and a small frown on his face. The knife was clenched tight in his hand, so tight that his knuckles were white. 

"Jack." Sam spoke calmly, slipping his phone into the back of his pants. "What's going on?" 

Jack turned towards Sam, slowly, revealing a bloody and torn up shirt. Blood dripped from the knife and fell onto the floor. Jack's skin was clear but it was obvious what he was trying to do.

"Jack." Sam breathed out, his heart aching and his stomach churning. "What are you doing?" He stepped closer, keeping his eyes on Jack. 

Jack swallowed and looked up at Sam. "I'm not worth it." He whispered. "I'm evil and I did something bad." 

Sam shook his head and let out a dry laugh. "Everyone makes mistakes. It's a human thing, even angels and demons make mistakes." He was babbling, he knew it. "Mistakes are a part of being alive. You wanna know something?"

Jack didn't put the knife down but he didn't try to hurt himself or Sam. They were getting somewhere. He slowly nodded. 

"I've made a lot of mistakes." He took another step. Now there was less than five feet between them. All he needed to do was get the knife away from him.

"Really?" Jack sounded shocked, like Sam making a mistake was the most unrealistic thing he had ever heard. It made his heart flutter and break at the same time.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I've made little mistakes like lying but I also opened the gates of Hell."

"Of Hell?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, it's as bad as it sounds, but that's not the point." Another step. "The point is that everyone does it and even when you do make them people will be there." Another step. "Deans stayed with me through all of my mistakes Jack and I pls on doing the same with you." Another. "I promise, Jack, we aren't mad at you. Dean is stressed and is dealing with a lot. We've lost a lot of family lately." Sam wrapped his fingers around Jack's wrist and pulled the knife out of his hand with the other. 

As soon as Sam had a good grip on the knfie he stepped back and tossed it into the sink. "Why were you doing that? What was the point?"

"I saw on TV that when people are upset with themselves they hurt themselves." Jack's eyes were on the ground and he leaned back and forth on each of his feet nervously. "I wanted to but.. no matter what I did nothing hurt, so I thought if I had kept going-"

Jack stopped speaking when Sam wrapped his arms tightly around him. Sam's face was buried in his neck and he was hunched over in a way that shielded Jack from the world. If Sam was being honest he would protect Jack forever if it was an option. But it wasn't. And it hurt knwoing he couldn't.

"Don't ever do that again." Sam whispered. "What if it had worked, Jack? It would have killed you." He sounded panicked. It worried Jack. "I don't know what I would've done.." Sam carded his fingers through his hair once he pulled away. He began to pace. "And your mom, she loves you, she loves you despite your mistakes and I do, too." 

Jack stared at him. "You love me?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Do you know what that means?"

"I think so." Jack smiled a little. "And I love you."

Sam smiled, wide and walked over to Jack, kissing his forehead. "If you ever make a mistake or get upset, come and talk to me." He leaned down. "I get it and I don't want you doing this again with something more lethal. I know it's hard having everyone insist you're bad, but I also know it means a lot when one person believes in you. And Jack, I believe in you, I know you're more than your mistakes and more than what everyone says."

This time Jack wrapped his arms around Sam and hid his face in his shoulder. "I believe in you, too, Sam."

Sam wrapped his arms around him, his heart fluttering and breaking again. 

In that small moment Sam prayed. He prayed that Jack wouldn't have to see as bad as it could get and that he could stay this innocent forever. He deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one in 15 minutes


End file.
